Digital Beginnings
by whitewolfgirl
Summary: For those of you who read Warriors of the Sun and Moon; Mai's 1st DigiAdventure, her beginning as a Digidestined
1. Lost

Ok, this is a story about Mai's first adventure in the digital world. (Except her name isn't Mai) This is where her adventures all began...please read, and hope you enjoy it!

I do not own any of the characters or the anime itself!!!!

* * *

_Summary: 2 years have passed since the digidestined's first adventure in the Digital World. It is summertime, and the digidestined are enjoying their summer vacation. One day at the park, Tai and Kari, find a lost girl. As their parents try and locate the girl's parents, Tai and Kari receive a call from Izzy that involves the Digital World. The 8 digidestined once again travel to the Digital World, joined by this mysterious girl,to stop the new evil that has risen.

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Lost**

"Please Tai? Can we go to the park?" a 10 year old girl with brown hair, and chocolate-brown eyes asked sweetly.

The spiky, brown-haired boy named Tai replied,"Kari, I'm watching TV. Maybe some other time. I know, why don't you ask mom or dad to take you?"

The girl named Kari said,"Dad's at work, and Mom left you to take care of me, remember? Come on Tai, it'll be fun."

Tai Kamiya groaned and replied,"Oh all right. Just for a little while though, and then we come back, so I don't miss my favorite show."

His sister nodded and grabbed his hand as she said excitedly,"Hurry up!"

**Tai's POV**

_It was a hot summer afternoon, like any hot summer afternoon, and I was lying on the sofa watching TV. Kari had woken up, and kept bugging me to take her to the park. Mom had left to go to the store, so I had to take care of her. I had finally agreed to take her to the park, after her pleading so much, and went to go get my goggles. I left a note to my mom, telling her where we had went to,locked our apartment door, and ran after Kari down the stairs, heading towards the park._

_We arrived in a few minutes, and I sat down on a bench and watched my little sister Kari head towards the playground. There were other kids there as well, on the playground, with their parents watching them.How can they run around and not get hot? I mean I was just sitting on the bench for a few minutes, and I could already feel the heat of the sun. Finally, I decided to lay on the bench, and sleep for awhile._

_A few seconds later, or so it seemed to me, I felt something hit my head. I opened my eyes and saw that it was a soccerball. A little girl about Kari's age with wavy, black hair tied in a ponytail, came to where I was and looked at me. I guessed it must have been hers._

_"Here you go." I said to her and handed her the soccerball. The girl said nothing and took the soccerball. Instead of going to where the other kids were though, she headed towards a tree, and rested under the shade._

_'Smart kid.' I thought, and then went back to rest on the bench._

_The sky was darkening, and I looked at my watch. "Aww man!" I groaned over missing my favorite show on TV._

_Kari came from the playground and asked if we could go. I nodded and we were about to leave when I noticed something. All the other kids had left with their parents, except for one. It was the same girl with the soccer ball. She had come out from under the tree's shade, and had begun playing with her soccerball._

_"Tai?" Kari asked. She followed my gaze and looked at the girl._

_"Hold on Kari. We'll leave in a second." I told her and went to where the little girl was._

_"Hello there." I said to her. She remained quiet._

_"Where are your parents?" I asked. Still, she didn't say anything._

_"Were you here at the park alone?" Kari asked her. The girl looked at Kari and slowly nodded._

_I was puzzled and thought,'She was here alone? Why would her parents let her come here alone?'_

_"Tai." Kari said my name._

_"Huh? What is it Kari?" I replied._

_"Maybe she can come home with us, and we can ask mom to help us find her parents." she told me._

_I nodded and replied,"Good idea." Then, I looked at the little girl who had picked up her soccerball. I told her Kari's idea._

_The girl nodded but didn't say anything._

_"Well, let's go then." I said. Kari motioned for the girl to come, and she did. We hurried in getting home before it became late._

* * *

"Mom, we're home!" Tai and Kari shouted at the same time, as they entered the apartment with the girl from the park. 

"Your dinner is on the table!" Yuuko Kamiya shouted back. She had brown hair like her children, that was tied in a ponytail., and was on the sofa, watching TV. Then, she turned to greet Tai and Kari.

"Who's this?" she asked when she saw the girl.

"Um...well, she was at the park, alone. I asked her where her parents were, but she didn't say anything. Maybe you can get her to say something, mom?" Tai replied.

"Hmm..." Mrs. Kamiya stood up, and pulled out some chairs from the kitchen table.

"Sit." she told all of them, and they did.

"Do you have a name?" she asked the little girl.

The girl looked at Mrs. Kamiya, and hesitated.

"Come on, you can tell us." Kari told her.

The girl shrugged as to indicate she didn't know. Mrs. Kamiya raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know..." she said. The girl nodded.

Kari said suddenly,"Can I give her a name then?"

"Kari, now's not the..." Mrs. Kamiya began when she saw the girl nod.

"See, she says I can." Kari told her mom.

"Well, I guess so, if it's ok with her. Ok, I'm going to go call your father. The three of you can eat your dinner. That is, if you want to eat something." she looked at the girl when she said this.

The girl nodded and looked at Kari. "Oh right. Let's see, a name for you..." she began thinking, as Mrs. Kamiya went to go call Mr. Kamiya. Tai went to go get his dinner, and then went and sat on the sofa. He turned on the TV and began watching whatever was on.

* * *

"Her name is Ami." Kari said to Tai as he was watching TV. 

"Hmm? Oh, Ami. Ok." Tai replied and went back to watching TV.

Kari then realized something. She turned to Ami and said,"I forgot to introduce myself, though you might already know my name. I'm Kari Kamiya. This is my big brother Tai Kamiya."

"Why don't you show Ami your room Kari?" Mrs. Kamiya said, as she came from the kitchen.

"Ok." Kari replied and motioned for Ami to follow her.

Once Mrs. Kamiya heard the door to Kari's room close, she sighed. Tai noticed this and asked her what was wrong.

"Tai, listen to me carefully. I called your father, so he should be coming soon. Don't tell Kari this, but that girl..." Mrs. Kamiya began.

"Ami. Kari said she wanted to be called Ami." Tai interrupted.

"Allright, Ami. That girl Ami might be homeless." Mrs. Kamiya replied.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

She replied,"I mean that she might have been wandering around here, and she might not have any parents that are looking for her. Now remember, don't tell Kari this. I don't want her to be upset over something that doesn't involve her."

Tai nodded and replied,"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to call a friend of mine once she comes home from her vacation in Hawaii. She works for an agency that finds homes for children that don't have one. However, she won't be home until for several weeks, so we'll have to wait until she returns. Meanwhile, just keep Ami entertained. Though I think Kari has that covered already. Just make sure she doesn't leave the apartment on her own." Mrs. Kamiya replied.

"O.k." Tai said to her.

"Poor little girl. I wonder how she became homeless in the first place." Mrs. Kamiya said.

* * *

Please comment and no flames! 


	2. A Secret Plot Izzy's Message

**Chapter 2: A Secret Plot;Izzy's Message**

"Everything is set Master." a voice said aloud. The creature that had said it could hear his voice echo throughout the stone cold chamber.

"Good. Now have you found her?" a voice that was slick as oil asked. The furry creature named Demidevimon shivered as he heard his master speak.

"W.w..who? Master?" he asked.

"The girl! Have you found the girl?!" the voice cried. It couldn't believe how stupid this servant was.

"Oh, right! Yes, we've located her. She is currently in the city of Odaiba. That's in Japan sir." Demidevimon replied, stumbling over some words.

"I know where that is!" the voice replied angrily. Demidevimon winced and tried to apologize, but continued to stumble over his words.

His master ignore his stumbling and asked,"Where is my most loyal servant?"

Devidevimon stopped stumbling and replied,"She's coming, my lord." In his mind however, he thought,_'She's his most loyal servant? What am I, chopped liver?'_

"I heard that." the oil-like voice said aloud.

Demidevimon shrinked away from the voice. "S..s..sor..ry..y, Mas..s..ter." It was about to say more, when a banging noise was heard.

The blue, bat-like digimon looked back at where the entrance was. He could see a digimon shape entering the dark chamber.

"I am here Master." the creature that entered the room said.

"Good. I have task for you, one that should be easy for you to complete." the oily voice said.

The creature bowed and asked,"And what might it be Master?"

"There are human children, Digidestined, in their world at the moment. As you know, I am accomplishing various tasks for my important goal. However, those children will be contacted soon of my plans, and will try to ruin them. Listen carefully. When they arrive, I want for you to get rid of them. Not all of them however. There is a certain child I want you to bring to me. I have a photo that will help you recognize her when you are capturing the girl. You must capture her at once, before she finds out more about my plot. According to one of my seer followers, that girl is the key to my destruction. After you bring the girl to me, I will deal with the rest."

"Yes Master." the creature replied.

"I know you will not fail me, and my plan to take over the Digital and Human World will work. Devimon,Malomyotismon,the Dark Masters, and Apocolymon might not have gotten rid of the Digidestined, but I will." the voice continued.

The creature bowed and replied,"Yes Master, for you are far more stronger than they were."

The owner of the oily voice laughed. It's laugh had a death cold feeling to it, that made Demidevimon shiver. He looked up at his Master who was concealed in a black hooded robe.

The Master's servant laughed with him, and then they stopped laughing.

"Silverwolfmon, tell my army of followers to begin their attack on the Digital World. Begin with the Southern part. You are to take no prisoners, understood?" the Master ordered.

Silverwolfmon bowed and replied,"As you command Phelesmon, my lord."

The hooded Master took of his hood to reveal a red, demon-like face, with blood shot red eyes.

Phelesmon turned to Demidevimon and told him,"Go with Silverwolfmon. Do as she tells you to withought complaints."

"Y...y..yes Master." Demidevimon replied, stumbling over his words again. He glared at Silverwolfmon who smirked at him.

"Excellent. Now both of you leave." Phelesmon told them.

Silverwolfmon and Demidevimon bowed and exited the chamber room, leaving their Master to his deep, dark thoughts.

_'What I don't understand is, how can a mere child like her, be the downfall of my plans? No matter. I shall rid of her easily, and then the entire Digital World, as well as the Human World, shall be under my command.' _Phelesmon smiled coldly to himself as he began concocting a plan to rid of the child.

* * *

"Tai, Izzy's on the phone!" Mrs. Kamiya shouted.

Tai ran out from his room, and went to where the phone was. He picked up the receiver and said,"Hello?"

"Tai, is that you? This is Izzy!" he heard a voice from the other end shout.

Tai replied,"I know it's you Izzy. What's up?"

He heard his friend Izzy Izumi reply,"I received an e-mail, from Gennai! Look, can you call the others and tell them to meet me at my house, and quickly?"

Tai was suprised. He told Izzy,"Uh sure. I'll be there in a few minutes with the others."

"Ok, bye." Tai heard Izzy say, before he hung up.

_'A message from Gennai?'_ thought Tai as he walked towards his room. He saw Kari and Ami pass by as they went into the living room.

A few days had passed since he and Kari had found Ami. Their mom had told Tai that in the meantime as they waited for her friend to arrive, that Ami would stay with them. Kari had immediately became friends with Ami, and they would play with each other in the house, laughing.

That was the only noise Tai, Mrs. and Mr. Kamiya had heard Ami make. Tai had asked his sister if Ami had ever talked to her, but Kari would secretly smile, and not say anything. The rest of the family soon became accustomed to Ami's silence, and it was as if she became part of the family.

_'I wonder what happened to her parents.' _Tai thought as he put on his sneakers, and goggles.

"Tai, where are you going?" he heard a voice say, and looked up to see Kari and Ami at his doorway.

He suddenly remembered. _'Kari's a digidestined too. Should I bring her with me, but what about Ami? Kari's not going to want to go withought Ami. I guess I'll have to bring her too. Hopefully, she won't understand what's going on.'_

"Izzy received a message from Gennai, and wants me to get the others and meet at his house." Tai said.

Kari's eyes widened, and she looked back at Ami who didn't have an expression on her face. She looked back at her brother who nodded to Kari's silent question.

"Come on. I'll tell mom we're going to Izzy's to hang out." Tai told her.

Kari nodded, and motioned for Ami to follow.

Tai went to the living room and dialed a number. "Hello, is Matt there?" he asked, and received a reply. He talked to the other person on the line, and then hung up. He then called the others, and was soon finished.

"Mom, Kari, Ami, and I are going over to Izzy's!" Tai shouted.

Mrs. Kamiya replied,"Ok, just be back in time for dinner!"

"Got it!" Tai shouted back.

Kari and Ami came from Kari's room. Then, the three of them left the apartment, and headed over to Izzy's place.

Mrs. Izumi answered the door and welcomed them in.

"Who's this?" she asked when she noticed Ami.

Tai replied,"This is Kari's friend Ami." As Kari and Ami headed to Izzy's room, he explained to Mrs. Izumi about Ami.

"Poor dear. I hope she's allright." Mrs. Izumi said, worried.

"I think she's ok. She's usually playing with Kari, and they seem to have fun." Tai replied.

Mrs. Izumi nodded, and she said she would bring them some cookies to eat. Tai grinned, and he headed to Izzy's room. He saw that some of his other friends were already there.

"Hey Tai, what's up?" a girl with short, orange hair greeted him. Her name was Sora Takenouchi.

"Hi Sora." Tai replied and went to greet his other friends, Matt Ishida with his little brother T.K.. They were both blonde with blue eyes.

T.K. was talking with Kari and Ami, since they were around the same age. Kari was introducing Ami to T.K.

"Hello, I'm T.K." he said cheerfully.

Ami didn't say anything, but smiled. Kari whispered something in T.K.'s ear, and he nodded.

Izzy Izumi, the person who called Tai, was a redhead, shorter than the others, but very intelligent. Tai asked Izzy what Gennai said, but Izzy told him they had to wait for the others.

All of them heard the door open and turned to see another one of their friends enter. It was a boy name Joe Kido with blue hair, black eyes, and wore glasses that seemed to large for him.

"Hey Joe!" they greeted him. Joe smiled and headed over to where they were.

"Ok, we're ready to start." Izzy announced.

"Wait, what about Mimi?" Matt asked.

Izzy replied,"She went on a trip to America for her summer vacation. Don't worry about though, because we'll see her soon."

"Uh, ok." Matt said.

Then they turned their attention to Izzy's laptop, something Izzy always had with him. He clicked on something, and a message appeared. Izzy told them this was Gennai's message.

"It's written in Digicode, but I was able to decode it. Basically it says that there is a new enemy in the Digital World, and that we're needed again. Gennai says he'll explain more once we arrive" Izzy told them.

"But Izzy, how are we getting there exactly?" Sora asked him. The others nodded and wondered the same thing.

Izzy had a vague smile on his face that puzzled the others. He replied by asking them,"Did all of you bring your digivices?"

They nodded. Izzy then said,"Gennai explained to me how we're arriving there. We're getting there via my laptop."

"What?" they were more puzzled than before.

Izzy explained,"Gennai sent me a link in his message. We're basically going to open a Digital Gate on my laptop with our Digivices, and that's how we'll enter the Digital World."

Sora asked,"Is it safe?"

Shrugging, Izzy replied,"It hasn't been tested yet, so I'm not sure. But if Gennai sent it to us, then it must be." It didn't settle Sora's worries however.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the Digital World!" Tai exclaimed.

"Not so fast Tai. We can't just go all of the suddenly. How do we know we won't find that several years have passed in the real world, when we return from the Digital World?" Matt said.

"Matt's right, we need to think about this." Joe said.

Tai sighed and replied,"What are we supposed to think about? Can't you see that we're needed in Digiworld?"

They crossed their arms, still not sure.

"I think it's safe." a voice said out of nowhere. It was Kari. Everyone looked at her.

Tai asked,"Huh? Kari, how do you know?"

Kari replied,"Well, Ami thinks it's safe. T.K. and I agree with her."

"Ami said that?" Tai asked, suprised. He hadn't heard Ami speak.

His sister nodded, as well as T.K. Ami didn't say anything however.

"Who's Ami?" Sora asked, and then noticed her.

Tai introduced everyone to Kari's friend. "Kari and I found her at the park, all alone. She's staying at our house until Mom's friend returns from her vacation trip, to help us with Ami."

Sora's expression saddened. She went over to where Ami was and introduced herself, but didn't receive a reply.

"But I haven't heard Ami talk before. Neither have Mom and Dad. So how do you know she said anything, Kari?" Tai asked.

Kari shrugged and said,"I just heard her say it. That it's safe for us to travel to the Digital World by Izzy's laptop." She turned to Ami, who hesitantly nodded.

T.K. suddenly talked,"I heard her too. Matt, we have to go to Digiworld. Tai's right, we're needed there."

Matt frowned, and didn't say anything. Izzy also frowned, but he was thinking of something. He went over to where the three kids were.

Everyone looked at them. Ami didn't meet their eyes, and seemed to be fiddling around with her pocket. She hesitantly took something out of it. Izzy's face changed.

"Is that...is that a digivice?" he asked suprised. The others' expression changed to suprised as well.

"What? She has a digivice?" they all said at the same time.

Ami showed them the object in her hand. It did in fact look exactly like the devices they received about 2 years ago, on their first trip to the Digital World. The device was metallic and resembled a pager.

"Where did you get this?" Izzy asked curiously.

Ami shrugged, indicating she didn't know. Sora then asked,"Does that mean she's a Digidestined like us?"

Everyone wondered the same thing. At that moment, Izzy's laptop made a strange beeping noise. Izzy ran to his laptop and exclaimed,"It's a message from Gennai!"

"What does it say?" they all asked aloud, except for Ami.

Izzy told them it wasn't coded like the other one, and then read it aloud. It said,"You must quickly come to the Digital World! Danger here! Quickly!" The message was signed by Gennai.

"That settles it then. We have to go, no matter what." Tai announced.

The others' faces were troubled. Tai noticed and said,"Now's not the time to think guys! That message says there was danger, which means that our digimon and the other digimon need our help!"

At the mention of their digimon, the others finally agreed. Tai grinned, and then turned to Izzy.

He said,"We better go then. Tai, Ami will have to come with us. Gennai might know why she has that digivice, and can explain to us about it."

Tai nodded and replied,"Allright."

"Ok then, everyone, take out your digivices and point them at the laptop." Izzy instructed. All of them did what he said.

Izzy typed something on his laptop and took out his digivice as well. He told them,"Get ready."

They nodded. Kari and Ami went to where Tai was, and T.K. went to his brother. Suddenly, a light came out from each of their digivices, and went towards Izzy's laptop. Then, there was a bright flash of light, and then it disappeared.

The room was empty, and on the desk that Izzy put his laptop on, was bare as well.

* * *


	3. Arrival In DigiWorld

**Chapter 3:Arrival in DigiWorld;Gennai Explains**

They arrived at Primary Village, the birthplace of all digimon.

However, they saw that the Primary Village they arrived at, didn't look like it was supposed to.

"Wha...what happened?" Tai whispered, his eyes wide open. The others were also suprised.

Everything was in ruins. There were pieces of different digieggs, scattered all around, and other broken parts. The color for everything was grey and black, instead of the usual rainbow colors.

"That is the work of the new evil that has risen." a mysterious voice said.

The digidestined turned around to see an old man wearing strange clothing. He had a sad expression on his face.

"Gennai!" they exclaimed.

"Hello again. I'm sorry that you had to see Primary Village like this, but I wanted to show you what will happen if you do not defeat this great new evil." Gennai replied.

"Primary Village looks worse than it looked when we were fighting the Dark Masters." Tai told him.

Gennai nodded and replied,"Yes, it does. Come, it's not safe to talk here." He motioned for them to follow.

They seemed to walk for a long time, through several parts of the Digital World, until they arrived at a lake. The water moved aside, revealing a stairway that led down. Gennai walked down the stairs, with the others following behind. Soon, they arrived at Gennai's house. Everything seemed to be in peace here.

"Tai!" another voice cried out, when they entered Gennai's house. It belonged to an orange-yellow, dinosaur-like digimon named Agumon.

Tai and the others, except Ami, were greeted by their digimon. She noticed that everyone seemed to be happy to be reunited with their digimon, and smiled. That was when Gennai noticed her. He saw that she wasn't neither suprised nor scared of the digimon.

He went up to her, the others noticing, and asked,"What is your name child?"

Ami looked up into the old man's gentle eyes for a second. In that second, she wanted to shout out her name to the old man, but she couldn't. All she could do was glance sideways, avoiding his eyes. Gennai could sense what she was feeling and said softly so only she could hear,"It's allright. When you're ready, you can say."

Kari followed by Gatomon, a cat-like digimon, said to Gennai,"Her name is Ami. She doesn't say much."

"Ami, allright. Then it's nice to meet you, but what are you doing here?" Gennai asked.

Izzy cleared his throat and replied,"We think she's a digidestined. When everyone met at my place, Ami showed us a digivice like ours, that she had in her pocket. She wouldn't say however, where she got it from."

Gennai turned back to Ami and asked her,"May I see it? Your digivice?"

Ami nodded, and took out the digivice from her pocket. She handed it to Gennai who examined it.

"Hmm...interesting...this is an actual digivice." Gennai commented.

He continued looking at the digivice, pressing some buttons on it. Then, he gave the digivice back to Ami. The digidestined waited for what he would say.

"Well, I don't know anymore than you do. All I can say is that the digivice does belong to Ami, and that does make her a digidestined. Unless you know where you got this digivice?" Gennai asked Ami the last sentence.

She shook her head and shrugged, remaining silent.

"I see. Well then, let's move on then. I will explain to all of you what is happening in the Digital World, and why your help is needed." Gennai said to everyone.

"Wait, Gennai! What about Mimi?" Izzy asked.

"Do not worry. I have called her, and she should arrive soon. I'll explain everything to her when she does. All of you, please, have a seat." he told them.

Everyone found a spot to sit on, and waited for Gennai to begin.

At first he didn't say anything. Then he slowly began,"As what you have seen from the way Primary Village looked, there is an evil force attempting to take over the Digital World and Earth. His name is Phelesmon. He has gathered a large army of evil digimon, and has already ordered them to begin attacking the Digital World. I am also sure that once he is done with the Digital World, he will unleash his army upon your world."

"Let me guess. You want us to stop him before he does?" Tai asked.

Gennai nodded and continued,"You know what to do. All I can offer to you is a few days of rest, before you set out to find him, since I do not know his location. Prepare yourselves once again, digidestined." Then, he announced for everyone to rest.

"Wow, it's time to sleep already?" Tai commented.

"Remember, time moves differently here than in our world." Izzy reminded him.

"Right."

Within a few minutes, everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone.

Ami stared at the fish that moved outside Gennai's home, suprised at how he could live underwater, and then she looked at the digivice in her hand. She then heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Kari yawning, and Gatomon.

"Why aren't you sleeping, Ami?" she asked. Then she added,"Oh, I almost forgot. This is Gatomon, my digimon partner. Gatomon, this is Ami."

Gatomon hesitantly moved forward. She examined Ami and then said to Kari,"I am still suprised by you humans. You said she doesn't talk, yet how do you communicate with her?"

Ami stood up and walked towards Gatomon. She leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Gatomon's ears moved a bit as she did, and then stopped when Ami was done.

She replied,"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ami." Gatomon then turned to Kari and asked,"If she has a digivice, then where is her digimon?"

Kari shrugged and said,"Maybe she has to find her digimon."

"Well then, until she does, I guess I'll have to be your digimon as well." Gatomon said to Ami.

Both Ami and Kari laughed softly receiving an inquiring look from Gatomon.

"What? What did I say?" she asked.


	4. The Secret Garden

**Chapter 4: The Secret Garden**

Ami was the first to wake up. Seeing the others were still asleep, she decided to go outside into Gennai's garden. A smile came to her lips, as she saw there was a small pond full of fishes, with flowers surrounding it, in the bright green grass. She went over to the pond, and sat in the grass, looking into the water.

Then she picked up a small pebble and dropped it into the water, creating tiny ripples. Ami turned around to face her visitors.

Gatomon almost fell down as Ami turned and asked in a suprised tone,"How did you know we were here?"

Kari meanwhile, giggled and replied for Ami,"You probably weren't being careful."

"But I was as silent as well...a cat!" Gatomon exclaimed, and sighed.

Her partner went to sit on the grass next to Ami. She also looked into the water. Gatomon went over as well,and sat to the right of Ami.

"How long have you been awake?" Kari asked. She received a shrug as a response.

It was silent for a few minutes. The three of watched as the small fish in the pond, swam around. Of course, out of the three, Gatomon was the one who looked at them with a glint in her sharp eyes.

Suddenly, Kari spoke to Ami, "I had this strange dream last night. You and Gatomon were in it. We were walking somewhere, and then something came out of nowhere. I yelled something, and Gatomon also, but you didn't say anything. Then there was this bright light, and when it was gone, so were you. What do you think it means?"

The small silence continued as Kari and Gatomon waited for Ami to reply;she was in her pondering pose. Ami then indicated at Kari's hand, so Kari held it out. With her finger, Ami traced the 'M' on Kari's hand.

Kari nodded and asked,"Now?"

Gatomon came over to where they were and asked what Ami had told her.

"She thinks we should leave Gennai's place to search for something. Ami-chan also had a weird dream, where something called out to her, and she wants us to come with her, so we can find out what called out to her." Kari replied.

"We can't leave! The others will notice, and we might not be strong enough to face the danger out there by ourselves. Don't forget what Gennai said about Phelesmon's army wrecking the Digital World. If they find us, we're in big trouble." Gatomon refused.

"But Gatomon, if we go to find whatever was calling out to Ami, we might find her digimon!" Kari insisted.

Gatomon shook her head, still refusing. Ami then turned to face the digimon, giving her a pleading look. In that moment, Gatomon could see several things in her eyes. She tried looking away, but couldn't. Then she managed to turn around and look into the pond.

"Gatomon?" Kari whispered.

Her digimon did not reply. She wanted to tell Kari what she had seen in Ami's eyes, but Ami was there, and even if she wasn't, she knew it would worry Kari.

She sighed and replied softly,"Allright. But we shouldn't leave right away until we pack something to eat and so on. Who knows if we'll find any food at all with Phelesmon's army destroying everything.

Kari went over and hugged Gatomon tightly, making her sigh even more. Gatomon noticed a small smile had appeared on Ami's face, as well as a look of gratitude. Kari didn't notice this however.

They continued to look at the fish in the pond, each lost in their own thoughts.

Then Kari whispered,"Are you sure you don't know where you got that digivice from, Ami-chan?"

Ami shook her head, and then took out the digivice. It rested in her palm as she looked at it with a look of questioning on her face. She was about to put it up, when it suddenly slipped out of her hand, and into the water.

"Oh no!" Kari exclaimed, and was suprised when Ami dove into the water to get it.

Gatomon told her,"It's okay. That pond doesn't look too deep, she'll be back right about...now."

* * *

Ami didn't resurface. Gatomon frowned and counted slowly to ten. Still, Ami didn't come up.

"Gatomon..." Kari began.

"Shh..." Gatomon cut her off.

They waited. And waited. The frown on Gatomon's face deeped.

Finally, Gatomon and Kari felt something in their minds. A gentle tendril of thought touched their minds, and they froze. The tendril disappeared and they unfroze.

"That's so strange..." Kari muttered.

"Yeah..but we better go in, and see what she means." Gatomon looked at the water with distaste.

"Okay."

"On three." Gatomon told her, as they held hands, ready to leap into the water.

"Three, two, ...one, jump!" they made a large splash as they jumped into the water.

At first, Kari and Gatomon only saw blurry shapes, and felt the water surrounding them. Then they felt a warm feeling coming from below, and could detect a light. Gatomon quickly swam towards it, knowing that Kari and her were about to run out of breath. She pulled Kari, and they came closer, and closer to the light. Kari and Gatomon were about to give up on breath, when they resurfaced.

They moved a bit more to where they saw land, and pulled themselves up onto the grass. Ami then appeared and rushed over to them.

"We're okay." Gatomon replied, gasping a bit for air. She shook herself, water flying out. Some of it landed on Ami, causing her to frown.

Gatomon apologized, and then both of them worked together in carrying Kari, who was slightly awake. Ami pointed to a tree, and they gently rested Kari against it.

As she rested. Gatomon finally looked at where they were. She asked Ami about it. Again, Ami shrugged, indicating she had no idea where they were.

Kari then woke up quickly. Gatomon asked her if she was allright, and Kari nodded. She then, like Gatomon, looked at their surroundings.

"Does Gennai know about this?" she asked in awe.

"It's possible. This is in his pond, which is next to his house. He might've fell one day by accident in the water, and landed here." Gatomon replied, with a slight smirk on her face at the thought.. Ami nodded and raised an eyebrow at Gatomon's smirk.

"It's like...it's like..." Kari said, trying to find the right words to describe the place they were in.

Ami faced Kari with a certain look in her face, and Kari exclaimed nodding,"Yes, that's it! It's like a secret garden!"

"Secret garden?" Gatomon asked.

"Let's explore it!" Kari then exclaimed cheerfully receiving sighs from Gatomon and Ami.

They followed her, wading through some tall grass and flowers, past trees and other things. They didn't hear any other noises except for the ones they made.

"Strange..." Gatomon muttered.

Soon, they found themselves in a clearing. It had a mystical feeling to it. There was a gazebo in the middle of the clearing. The three of them went towards it, and decided to rest in the cream-colored gazebo. A small breeze wavered past them, cooling their faces.

Ami and Kari closed their eyes, with a smile on their faces. They heard a purring noise and opened them, turning around to look at Gatomon, who was resting on the ground. Both of them laughed silently and then turned around.

Kari whispered to Ami,"If the Digital World wasn't in trouble right now, or being destroyed, I would've shown you all the different places there is to see, and the different digimon. This place, it's like a second home to me. A place I can go to in my dreams."

Ami looked at Kari, and then faced forward. She nodded.

Kari noticed the expression on Ami's face and asked,"Does this feel like home to you?"

She received a shrug from Ami so she replied,"I see."

Soon, they noticed that the sky in the place they were in, was beginning to darken.

Kari exclaimed, waking Gatomon up,"Oh no! Tai and the others must be wondering where we are!"

Gatomon said,"We better go back." She was a bit annoyed at being woken up all of the sudden.

They left the clearing with the gazebo, and found the body of water they had come out of. On three, the three of them jumped into the water, holding each other's hands so they wouldn't get separated. Once again, they felt the water surrounding them, and then detected the light coming from the other side. They swam to it, and resurfaced on the other side.

Gatomon and Ami helped Kari get out of the water. Kari's digimon shook herself, to get rid of the water. Kari and Ami laughed when the result was a poofy Gatomon. Then they were silent, checking to see if the others were looking for them.

"Wait a minute, it's not dark here." Gatomon commented. Ami and Kari looked around and saw she was right.

They walked to Gennai's home, slid the door an inch open, and peeked in. The others were still asleep, some of them snoring loudly. The three of them, quietly as possible, opened the door, and went in. Then they closed it, again, quietly as possible so they wouldn't wake the others, and walked to where they were sleeping.

All of a sudden,they felt tired, and joined the others in their sleep.

No one heard a door slide open, and see an old man enter the room. He looked at the three who had come from outside. Then he left the room and went outside towards the pond Kari, Ami, and Gatomon were at.

"So this is where you were." Gennai muttered to himself. Then he said,"Well, you haven't discovered all of the things in there, but that is ok."

Gennai looked back at his house and said softly,"Be careful on your journey you three."

Then he went back inside the house, into another room, thinking of what he should tell the others, when they discovered three of their companions were missing.


	5. Missing:The Mission

**Chapter 5: Missing: The Mission**

_Darkness. Then light. Both were separated from each other, and now they are combined together. A swirling mass of matter surrounding them. A dark figure looks at them...and attacks._

Ami woke up breathing heavily. She touched her face, and felt sweat dripping from her skin. Then, she shook Kari and Gatomon awake. The others were still asleep, and heard nothing.

When the two woke up, Ami indicated for them to be silent, and to go outside. They nodded, confused, but they followed her. She led them to the pond, and sat down in the grass. Kari and Gatomon did the same and waited to see what would happen.

Suddenly, the expression on their faces changed. If there had been anyone watching, they would've seen them nodding, or shaking their heads, as if they were talking to an invisible person. Finally, Kari and Gatomon sighed.

"What about the others?" Kari asked.

"They'll be fine, even though they'll be worried when they find us gone. Are you sure we have to do this?" Gatomon asked her.

Kari nodded and said,"All three of us had the same dream. If that isn't a sign, I don't know what is. That dark figure _did_ say before it attacked us, "The Temple of Essence is what you must find in order to complete your journey."

"It could be a trap." Gatomon pointed out.

"Well, I think the reason it attacked the three of us was to test us." Kari said.

"You could be right. So I guess in order to see what the figure meant..." Gatomon began.

"We have to find the Temple of Essence." Kari finished.

Ami nodded, and then froze as she saw a shadow on the grass. Gatomon and Kari looked behind her, so she turned.

Gennai said,"Going on a trip?"

"G-Genai..." Kari and Gatomon stuttered.

He raised a hand and they were silent. Gennai told them,"I'm not stopping you for I believe you must do what you think you have to do. I will tell the others once they wake up, and charge them on a mission of their own. Be safe little ones, for danger lurks in every corner, crevace, and spot. As for Ami..."

Ami waited to see what Gennai would say to her. It was silent for a few seconds before he spoke.

"You will find your digimon soon, so do not fret." he finally said.

She nodded and waited to see what Kari and Gatomon would say.

"Do we leave now?" Kari asked.

Gennai nodded and said,"I will show you the way out of my home, and then you are on your own."

He led the way with the three following. Soon, they arrived at the exit. Gennai snapped his fingers, and the water in front of them split, revealing the staircase that was the entrance to Gennai's home.

"Goodluck, Kari, Gatomon, and Ami." Gennai said as they walked up the stairs.

Once they disappeared from sight, Gennai snapped his fingers, and the water went back to its original state. He walked back to his house, knowing what he would say to the others when they saw the three were missing.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONE?!" Tai slammed his fist on the table where they were eating breakfast.

"Calm down Tai." Matt said.

Tai turned to Matt and shouted louder,"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! KARI'S OUT THERE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD! SHE'LL BE ATTACKED AND HURT!"

"Idiot, she's not alone. Gatomon and Ami are with her. Lower your voice." Matt said calmly.

"She's still in danger. All of them are. They're vunerable to other digimon. What if Phelesmon captures them?!" Tai still shouted, but not as loud as before. The anger was shown on his face greatly.

"You have to agree with him on that one, Matt." Sora told him. "They're still young."

"Yeah..." was Matt's response.

"Children, you must not worry about them. If I did not trust them to take care of themselves, then I would've stopped them." Gennai said, silencing everyone.

"I'm Kari's big brother! I have to look out for her! Why did you let them go Gennai?!" Tai exclaimed, frustrated that Gennai had not stopped Kari, Ami and Gatomon.

Gennai silenced him before he could say more with a hand. He replied,"They have been called by a mysterious being in the Digital World, to set out on a journey. I as much as you wanted to stop them, but I could not, for they need to fufill this mission. You will be reunited with them soon, after you complete a mission of your own."

"What is the mission?" Sora and Joe asked at the same time.

"I will tell you as soon as your other friend, Mimi arrives. Meanwhile, enjoy the rest of your breakfast, and do not start fighting again." Gennai told them, and walked out of the room.

"It'll be ok Tai. Gatomon is in her Champion form, and she's strong enough to protect them both." Agumon reassured him.

"I hope so.." Tai said, as he sat down and continued eating his breakfast.

"Yeah, cheer up!" Gomamon, Joe's digimon said happily, until he was silenced by Joe.

As they ate in silence, T.K. was lost in his thoughts.

_'They'll be fine. I know they will. I wish I could've gone with them however.' _

Patamon seemed to sense what he was thinking and whispered to him,"When we get the chance, we can go find them and join them."

"Are you sure?" T.K. asked him.

His digimon nodded and replied,"We have to leave without the others knowing however, otherwise we won't be able to go. Your big brother Matt won't be happy though."

"I'm sure he'll understand." T.K. whispered.

Then, they went back to their breakfast. The older kids noticed that Izzy was on his laptop again, and asked him what he was doing.

"I'm trying to find a way to locate Kari, Ami and Gatomon, so we can find them once we're done with this mission Gennai is charging us with. If I can just find her digivice signal..." he kept typing and clicking.

The others nodded and went back to their food, waiting for Gennai to return with Mimi. It didn't take to long. They heard the noise of the door as it was slid open, and the familiar voice of their companion.

"Are you still leaving here Gennai? This place should be redecorated. But don't worry, I can help you with it!"

"Mimi!" everyone cried out when their friend, Mimi Tachikawa stepped into the room. Her outfit was different from the last time they had seen her, though they weren't suprised, seeing as Mimi had an obsession with fashion, as well as fashion. She had long brown hair, and chocolate colored eyes, and her outfit consisted of a light pink tanktop with a flower on it, and capris which were tan. On her feet, were pink, decorated with sparkly stuff, sandal shoes.

They saw that her digimon partner, Palmon-who was a plant digimon with a pink flower on her head and had purple claws- was with her. Palmon greeted everyone as well.

"How was your vacation in America?" Sora asked her, after she gave her a hug.

Mimi replied,"Great! There were so many places to see, and things to do. So are we saving the Digital World again?"

Gennai cleared his throat, making everyone silent. He indicated for them to sit down.

After they were all seated, and ready to listen, he began,"I will now explain your mission."

They all nodded and waited to see what he would say next. He first explained what was going in the Digital World to Mimi, and then began explaining their mission.

"Phelesmon is strong, as strong as the other enemies you have fought, but like them, he has a weakness. He is greedy for power, power in the form of souls, whether they be digimon or human. I believe that is one of the reasons he wishes to destroy the Digital World and Human World."

"Souls?" they asked in unison.

Gennai nodded and said,"He has the ability to grant wishes in exchange for souls. However, he twists the wishes into something wicked that can hurt the wisher. I believe that you can defeat him though. After all, he is only at Ultimate Level. What you must do, is go out into the Digital World and regain the power of your crests, which you lost after your last battle. If you fight together using the power of your crests, you will be able to defeat him. But you must hurry before the Digital World is completely destroyed, and Phelesmon moves onto your world."

"That's our mission?" Tai asked.

"Yes." Gennai replied.

Everyone was silent for a moment, each lost in their thoughts.

Then, Tai broke the silence by asking,"When do we leave?"

* * *

Pleas R&R. NO FLAMING!


	6. Takeru Decides

**Chapter 6: Takeru Decides**

A soft wind blew across the empty area. Three shapes could be made out as they walked at a regular pace accross it. Two of them were girls about the same height except one of them had short brown hair while the other was raven-haired and her hair was longer. In front of them was a white cat walking on its back legs. The tips of her ears were like a lynx's and she had a ring at the end of her tail. They seemed to be discussing something.

"This is horrible." Kari said in an upset voice.

"Everything is gone. There aren't any buildings, or anything growing here. What could've happened to the digimon?" Gatomon said with her paws clenched tightly.

Ami didn't say anything as usual but the other two knew how she felt. She had a sad look on her face as she looked at the barren landscape. A few strands of her landed on her face by the wind, and she moved them back.

They continued walking along the land, not completely sure where they were heading, but heading there nonetheless.

* * *

Several kilometers from where the two girls and the digimon were a group of 7 and their partners headed in the opposite direction. The land they walked on was not yet barren, and still growing. Someone commented on this, and they all nodded, muttering.

T.K. was once again lost in his thoughts, trying to decide when was the best time to go after Kari, Ami, and Gatomon.

_'I can't leave right away, the others will notice and come after me and be able to find me quickly. If only there was something to distract them_..._**then**_ _I would be able to leave and it would be a bit before they noticed. I know I shouldn't ask for it, but I wish there was something to distract the others, so I can leave and find Kari and Ami.' _T.K. thought. He knew Patamon could read what he was thinking and would be able to react quickly when the time came.

He didn't know it at the time, but there was in fact, someone who heard his wish, and granted it without charge.

The group continued walking along the green plains, hoping their digivices would let them know as soon as possible when a crest was found. They were all determined to fulfill their mission and be able to find all of their crests so they could battle Phelesmon and restore peace to the Digital World once more.

Tai was still worried about his sister and her friend. He couldn't stop thinking that they might get hurt and it would be his entire fault if they did. His partner Agumon sensed this, and tried to make him feel better.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Tai. You shouldn't be worrying about them. Like Gennai told us, if he thought they couldn't handle it, he wouldn't have let them go." Agumon said.

His human partner sighed and replied, "I know, I know...but what if Phelesmon finds them, or one of his henchmen? Kari doesn't have her Crest of Light, and..."

He was interrupted by Matt who said, "You worry too much. Tai, you're going to have to realize that you won't always be there to help Kari. She's going to have to figure out how to get out of difficult situations she's in, without your help. Kari's not a little kid anymore. She's about the same age we were when we came to the Digital World."

Everyone else was silent, waiting to see what Tai would say.

He hesitated at first and then said, "Well what about T.K.? Are you following your own advice?"

Matt frowned, "We're not talking about Takeru. Don't bring him into this." He did his best to remain calm.

_'Sometimes he doesn't know when to stop.' _he thought.

"Yeah, whatever." Tai muttered.

* * *

"Master Phelesmon! Master Phelesmon!" Demidevimon cried out loudly as he entered his master's chamber.

Phelesmon replied in his cold, oily voice,"What is it Demidevimon? This better be important!"

Demidevimon hesitated and then spoke, "The digidestined sir. One of the scouts spotted them on the Eastern Quadrant! From the information that they gathered, they have no specific destination yet."

For a minute, Phelesmon said nothing. Then, a maleficent grin appeared on his face.

"Master?" Demidevimon asked nervously.

"Quiet." Phelesmon snarled. He got off his stone made throne, and walked behind it to where there was a doorway.

His servant followed him as Phelesmon went into the room. It was as dark and gloomy as any other place in the castle, with an eerie glow all around. In the room was a large basin full of a liquid that looked greenish due to the glow. The liquid swirled around, producing hazy images here and there.

The demon digimon waved his hand, and the liquid stilled. Then he began chanting an incantation long lost to the Digital World, one that was forbidden. Phelesmon then conjured up an image in the liquid.

"Show me the digidestined." He said, and sure enough, a picture began forming, hazy at first, but then clear as crystal.

Phelesmon's grin widened as he listened to what one of the children was saying, or rather, _thinking_. An idea began forming in his mind, and he decided that even though it was not a direct wish, it was a wish nonetheless.

"Very well little one. Your wish shall be granted, but it shall not be without a sacrifice of some sort." He said softly.

Then he turned around, and ran into Demidevimon who had been attempting to look into the scrying liquid.

"Move it." Phelesmon commanded harshly, and kicked Demidevimon aside without waiting for a response.

He walked to his throne and reached for a hidden button only he knew about. Phelesmon then said aloud, "Bring him in here."

A few minutes later, one of the guards (their identities were all hidden by large black cloaks), opened the large doors, allowing the digimon to enter. One could hear the steps of the digimon as it walked towards Phelesmon.

"Welcome." Phelesmon said to the digimon. "I have a task for you, one that will be challenging, but will reward you greater than any other digimon who serves me."

"And what might that be, master?" the digimon asked. Its voice had a strange, tone to it that made Demidevimon go back into the scrying room.

The blue furry ball with wings muttered to himself, "He's sending _him_ to do the job?"

Once more, Phelesmon's grin widened as wide as it could. He chuckled in a tone that gave Demidevimon, even for a bad digimon, shivers up his spine.

"Destroy the digidestined, and to those who manage to survive, bring them to me for where a _wonderful_ surprise awaits them." He finally replied.

Meramon bowed and said to Phelesmon,"_Your wish_ is my command."

* * *

"Baby Flame!" Agumon cried out, as he sent his attack to the enemy.

"No, don't! You'll only make him stronger!" Biyomon cried out.

The digidestined had continued walking, when they had run into a familiar digimon, Meramon. They were taken by surprise, and were now fighting against Meramon.

"Burning Fist!" cried out Meramon, and threw several fireballs at the digidestined's partner digimon.

Luckily, they were able to dodge his attacks, and now prepared to attack him.

"Get behind me Takeru." Matt told his little brother. He had used his real name; therefore T.K. knew that he was being serious.

"Howling Blaster!" Gabumon, Matt's partner cried out and attacked Meramon. Unfortunately his attack missed.

"This isn't good. If only our digimon could digivolve, then we'd have a chance!" Tai said angrily. The others were still trying to bring down Meramon.

As the others were fighting, T.K. and Patamon were deciding what to do.

"Now's the time, T.K!" Patamon whispered.

"I know but…" T.K.'s words trailed. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and began thinking.

'_Maybe he'll understand why I left. Maybe…but what if he doesn't? He'll feel mad at himself if I leave! What should I do?'_ all of these thoughts swirled around in his mind.

Then, a vivid image of Kari and Ami appeared in his mind. They were in great danger, and were crying out for help. Takeru Ishida opened his eyes and looked at his digimon with a serious gaze.

"Let's go." He whispered, checking to see if the others were looking.

When he was sure no one was, he began walking, and increased his pace, heading towards a forest that was nearby. Patamon followed, also making sure no one saw him, and both of them disappeared into the wild, tangly depths of the forest, their new adventure awaiting them.


	7. Silverwolfmon

Ugh, being sick sucks. Yesterday wasn't a good dad for me. The rest of my family wouldn't be quiet and it was giving me a headache. I had even asked them to not be so noisy and I ended up yelling at them.

Anyway, enough about that. Here is Chapter 7. It gives a bit of Silverwolfmon's past. More of it is sure to come!

**Chapter 7: Silverwolfmon's Mission**

Faint steps could be heard in the Forest of Darkness. Something moved quickly through the trees, undetected by other creatures. Silverwolfmon was lost in her thoughts once more.

_'A child, a human child nonetheless. How could she be the destruction of my Master?' _she wondered as she traveled through the forest.

_'Well, no matter. Once I find her, I'll bring her to Master Phelesmon, and he will deal with her.' _Silverwolfmon reached the end of the forest. Up ahead of her, a brighter light expanded out. She saw the two gates and opened them, and exited.

Silverwolfmon gazed at the deep blue ocean and at the only path that led out of the Forest of Darkness. It was a thin strip of land that extended from the edge of the Forest to another piece of land far away. She began walking and as she did, memories of her past drifted in her mind. As far as she could remember, Silverwolfmon had been raised inside the Forest of Darkness, surrounded by other Night Soldiers. When she was a bit older, she experienced the presence of light. It stung her eyes at first, but then she got used to it. They told her that if she was ever to leave and enter the rest of the Digital World, she would have to get accustomed to how the other digimon lived.

As she lived her life in the dark while getting used to the light, the inhabitants of the Forest told her stories about the digimon who lived outside their home. They filled her tales of digimon who were extremely powerful who emmited bright light from their bodies. Those were the strong ones. They helped in keeping order in the Digital World, and to most they were faithful digimon. However, the ones in the Forest told Silverwolfmon those digimon were never to be trusted. While seeming to be helpful, they secretly used all of them as puppets, having all power and doing whatever they want since they were in charge of the order. Even the ones who weren't as strong weren't to be trusted. They had a certain aura around them that gave the creatures of the night shudders. Of course, no digimon in the world compared to an even more dangerous enemy.

"Humans." Silverwolfmon muttered as she ran across the water on the strip of land. They were the most evil of all. She had never seen any, but there were tales of humans who came to this world and did malicious things to everyone. They destroyed many of their companions and even got some help from the outside digimon.

The silver wolf scowled. Traitors they were, helping a human! Humans did nothing but destroy and take things for their own greed. Not only that, but they didn't have any special abilities or could evolve like digimon. Yet there was something about them that made them dominant over everything. Perhaps they did have a special power/attack, but it wasn't as conspicous as a digimon's.

Many years after that, a digimon came to their Forest. No one knew who he was until he introduced himself as Phelesmon. He told them more about the humans and the outside digimon. Phelesmon said that not many humans have came to their world. Only the young ones, and if they thought those were powerful, then they should imagine the older ones. He warned them that if they did not act quickly, the older humans could come into the world and destroy everything. Then they would capture digimon as slaves and make the digimon work for them. If not that, then the worst would come.

_"Fellow companions of the forest, the only way we can prevent this is if we spread out around the world and protect it carefully from the human's hands. Soon, with a plan I have come up with, we will be able to enter the human world and get rid of all of them before they even had the chance to come here!" Phelesmon shouted._

_The rest of the digimon shouted as well. Phelesmon was right. They all had to act as quickly as possible._

That was when Phelesmon was in charge of everything and recruited digimon for his army. Silverwolfmon remembered the day he found her. She was younger back then and she was looking at some runes at one of their temples. Ever since she had found them, Silverwolfmon had been trying to decipher what they read. They intrigued her greatly. Phelesmon had come up to her and said that everyone noted her as intelligent.

_"Not only intelligent, but possibly brave as well. You would make an excellent chief-in-command." Phelesmon said._

_Silverwolfmon bowed slightly and told Phelesmon it would be her pleasure to help him in anyway possible. Phelesmon smiled his demon-like grin and then led her to where residence was._

"And now I leave my home and head out into the rest of the world." Silverwolfmon muttered. She noticed as the larger land was approaching her, or rather the other way around.

Her footsteps pattered lightly on the dirt as she began picking up speed. As she reached the end of the thin strip of land, Silverwolfmon leaped and landed on a tree's branches. She then continued jumping from tree to tree, beginning her mission.

* * *

"So where are we now?" Gatomon frowned as she looked around them.

Kari sighed and shook her head. She had no idea. Even Ami seemed to be frustrated.

"We've been walking for a long time, and all know is that we have to go to the Temple of Essence. But we don't even know where that is!" Kari exclaimed. She searched around her until she found something she could sit on.

Ami and Gatomon walked over to where she was and sat down as well. Ami then seemed to have a thought at mind. She turned to Kari and asked in her usual manner. Kari shook her head in reply.

"It's been awhile since I've been here. I don't even know how to get from place to place. I was just with my brother and his friends, and followed them." Ami nodded understandingly, and then turned her attention to the object she had taken out of her jeans.

Kari took out hers as well and they both looked at the digivices, expecting something to happen. Nothing did. Ami then began pressing buttons on the device, but with no result. She sighed and placed the device back in her pocket. Suddenly both girls noticed both of Gatomon's ears flicker quickly.

She spoke to them,"Now that I think about it... well I kind of remember from the last time we were traveling. Listen: all of us appeared at Primary Village when we were summoned, and as I recall, Primary Village rests on File Island. So unless we reach a large amount of water, we're currently traveling through File Island."

"Wait! Now I remember something! Tai told me his adventures before he arrived home about the places he went to. He said that him and his friends, after defeating Devimon and such, that a Whalemon helped them reach the continent of Server. That must be another place in the Digital World." Kari said.

Then both of them listened to what Ami told them and nodded.

"So you think the Temple of Essence might be on the Server Continent and not here?" Kari asked Ami. Ami nodded in reply and was about to tell them something else when she froze.

After a few minutes, Kari and Gatomon asked if she was okay. Ami nodded again, but she didn't exactly meet their eyes. The other two were puzzled but didn't ask any more. All of them continued resting for awhile, and then they were ready to keep going.

"If we want to get to Server, then we have to find the coast first. Then...we'll have to find a way across the water." Gatomon explained.

"Mmhmm." Kari mumbled. She stood up, and then announced for them to go.

At that moment, they heard rustling in the trees and bushes. Gatomon quickly moved in front of Kari and Ami, preparing for anything that might attack them. Kari gasped and cried out a familiar name as their visitor came into sight.

"T.K!" Kari was relieved to see him. He was puzzled at first by her excitement and muttered something in reply. Patamon was next to him in the air, as he flapped his bat-like wings/ears.

"What are you two doing here?" Gatomon inquired.

T.K. and Patomon explained it to them. Kari then glared at T.K. She told him that he shouldn't have left his brother like that.

"It's dangerous out here. What if Phelesmon's army finds you?" she asked demandingly.

"What about you?" the blonde boy retorted back.

Before they could continue, Ami interrupted them by clearing her throat. The two turned around eagerly, waiting to hear her speak aloud, but Ami didn't. She merely sent them a telepathic message that told them they should be on their way. Kari told T.K. their destination and he nodded.

"We should go. If the others find us, then we might never get to where we want to go. I know that your brother and my brother will worry about us, but they should know we're old enough to do this." he said.

Everyone agreed and they began walking in one direction, hoping to reach the coast of File Island.

* * *

Please R&R but no flames! 


	8. A Solution To Every Problem Part 1

**Chapter 8: A Solution To Every Problem P.1**

_Smack! _the sound of wood breaking echoed throughout the forest. A hand that rested on the tree trembled afterwards.

"Matt..." Sora began softly.

The blonde boy ignored her. He ignored everything else around him. How could he be so careless? Not too long ago he was giving advice about not worrying, but now...

"Maybe, I was wrong." He finally spoke. Tai looked up at him in puzzlement.

Matt sighed and turned around. "You were right. I was stupid to tell you not to worry about Kari. Now that T.K. is missing..."

He was surprised to see the gogglehead shake his head. "It's not your fault. Something tells me T.K. was planning on going after them. Also, you were right in the first place. Both Kari and T.K. are old enough to start taking care of themselves. We won't always be there to protect them, so they have to begin learning. It'll be tough, especially since we don't know what they're doing or where they are, but you and I will have to believe in them."

Everyone gaped at him in silence. He raised an eyebrow wondering what was running through their minds. Agumon looked around and then broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"Oh right. What we should be focused on is getting back our crests! Now we all know after fighting Meramon, that it won't be as simple fighting without them. So we should keep moving!" Tai exclaimed eagerly.

Matt looked up and after a few seconds, and then slowly nodded. "Allright, let's go."

* * *

"No!" a fist slammed onto hard rock and chipped part of it. Phelesmon was blazing with fury. 

"M-master?" Demidevimon shrinked away cautiously.

The demon digimon snarled,"Those stupid Digidestined! How could they defeat Meramon so easily?" His mind went back to the battle he had viewed from his hideout.

At the beginning, Meramon had the upper hand. Phelesmon noticed the smallest digidestined and his partner escape without being noticed, and head into the forest. He knew the boy and his digimon would quickly reunite with the other two young ones. His attention focused back on the battle. The humans struggled for a bit, calling out for their digimon to attack. Then, just when Meramon almost defeated them, the brunette with the goggles cried out his partner's name.

_"Agumon!" _the voice echoed within Phelesmon's mind. He recalled the bright light that was emitted from the digivice, and watched Agumon transform into a much larger dino-digimon, Greymon.

Phelesmon had chuckled. Greymon's attacks were no use against the fire type Meramon. However, then something else happened. The tall blonde boy who was the young one's brother had also cried out his partner's name. Again, another immense bright light. His digimon digivolved into Garurumon. Now there was trouble.

The two humans and their partners then worked together and with the other human partners' help, they were able to defeat Meramon. A digiegg replaced the burning flame digimon and landed gently on the ground. Phelesmon didn't even bother to see what happened next. He chanted something darkly and then went back to his throne, anger clearly shown on his face.

"This won't do. This won't do at all. I'm going to need a stronger digimon to defeat those brats." Phelesmon said and then he remembered something. He called out aloud and asked for the location of his most loyal digimon.

A reply came back. "She has left the area, master. Silverwolfmon is on her way to reach her target."

"At least something is going right. Excellent, back to your station!" Phelesmon shouted at the guard. He slowly began concocting a plan to rid of the Digidestined.

Demidevimon seemed to read his master's thoughts and shouted to him. "Master! Look!" Phelesmon went back to the eerie room and looked into the basin where Demidevimon was pointing at.

He listened to the conversation the Digidestined were having, and then...

"Perfect. Bait to lure your prey." A cold laugh escaped and began filling the room as well as the other chamber. Phelesmon had an idea.

* * *

_The blurry images danced along the flickering of a blue fire. They flashed here and there, toying with her mind. She struggled to be free of them but they wrapped around her and wouldn't let go. She then tried opening her mouth to scream but something covered her mouth and silenced it. _

_The sound of a crash reached her ears and a bright light made her close her eyes tightly. She heard a familiar scream reach her, but she couldn't reply back. The light faded and she was able to open her eyes again. The images were gone, but now... she was surrounded in darkness._

_She took a deep breath, and let it out._

"Ami!" a voice shouted loudly. Ami searched for the origin of the shout and found it.

_'Yes?'_ she asked.

"I see the coast! We're almost there!" Kari shouted excited.

Ami let a small smile escape. _Finally. _She didn't want to admit it, but her legs were chafing with pain and all she wanted to do was fall on her back and take a large break.

However, Ami's mind was thinking, as always. When they reached the coast, what would they do then? Kari had told them a Whamon helped Tai and the others on their way to Server, but who knew if he would be there for them? They would have to cross miles and miles of water to reach it, so Ami guessed.

The raven-haired girl sighed and shook her head. Sooner or later, they would find a solution to their problems. There was always a solution, you just had to look for it. Ami had adopted this motto as well as other mottos from _oniichan_. Even though he was no longer around to take care of her, she could sense his presence within her. Oniichan was amazing. He made the hardest problems seem simple. Everyone liked him, and Ami couldn't blame them. She gazed at the ocean they were approaching and remembered the day he had started her swimming lessons.

Among many things, water always invoked her with a sense of fear. At night she would wake up gasping from a dream where she was drowning. Ami had entered Oniichan's room and told her about her dream. Unlike what you would expect from most older brothers, Oniichan didn't shun her away. He listened attentively and even wrote down some notes on paper. When Ami was done telling him her dream, he spoke to her.

_"If you let fear take over, there's no point in resisting. You're either controlling it or it controls you." he said. Ami looked down with an upset expression._

_"However, just because there's no point in resisting, doesn't mean you shouldn't." she looked up at him, curiosity shown clearly in her eyes. Looking past his glasses, she spotted a twinkle in his eyes._

_The following weekend, Oniichan had asked their parents if they could go to the beach. They agreed without a thought, knowing they could trust him. At the beach, Ami looked nervously at her fear. The water sloshed back in forth, large waves out in the distance. She remembered her brother's speech, but now she wasn't so sure. Then she felt his presence and looked up at him._

_"Don't worry, we'll start with the first step, and work our way up." he meant for them to start in the shallow water._

_That afternoon, Ami felt her fear drift away and she began learning. Her laugh reached his ears and his laugh reached hers. Finally, they had departed with bright smiles at the accomplishment._

Yes, Oniichan worked miracles. Her memories moved throughout her mind, and she looked at each of them, remembering. The day he and his parents, not hers, had found her. They took her in without any second thoughts and she became a part of their family. Soon, the painful feelings inside of her dulled each day, until they were almost gone.

The three humans and two digimon stopped. They gazed at the crashing waves and water and noticed the seagull digimon fly over them with ease.

_'We're here.'_ Ami simply said in her mind. _'Now what?'_

"Ah...erm." Kari was silent.

Another problem had risen.


	9. A Solution To Every Problem Part 2

**Chapter 9: A Solution To Every Problem P.2**

The ocean seemed to go on forever since the three children and two digimon couldn't see beyond the grand expanse of water. The flow of the waves gave them a calming effect as they tried to solve their problem.

"So, any ideas?" Gatomon asked. Her impatience was clearly shown in her voice.

Kari sighed."No, none."

T.K. shook his head,"Sorry." Patamon replied the same.

Ami remained silent as she gazed out into the clear water. She wasn't about to give up just yet.

She began coming up with ideas. A boat? No, it would take too long for them to build one, and she was sure none of them had the slightest clue as how to.

_'Hmm...'_ she said in her mind, but everyone heard her thoughts since they were connected at the moment.

"Hmm?" Kari turned to Ami.

"Hmm." T.K. replied.

"Hmm...we have company." Gatomon purred. Everyone looked at where she was indicating.

Fins appeared from beneath the surface, then the tops of heads. Pairs of bright green eyes peered at the group, the digimon silent.

"Who...?" Kari asked.

Gatomon interrupted,"Those are Dolphmon, dolphin type digimon -hence the name- who swim throughout the ocean of the Digital World. They're very intelligent digimon and can pick up on ultra-sound waves. However they are also peaceful digimon and will only fight if it has no choice."

Ami was curious. She walked towards the edge of the beach, almost into the water, but stopped. Then, and idea popped into her mind. Everyone else quickly picked up on it.

_'Maybe they can help us reach Server?'_ Ami suggested. She also directed her question at the Dolphmon, hoping they would understand her.

They did. One of the Dolphmon rose higher out of the water until it's head could be seen.

"Of course we can! But..why do you want to reach Server?" the digimon asked with curiosity.

"We're on an important mission," Kari told the Dolphmon. "There's somewhere we have to reach but it's on the land of Server, so we need to cross the ocean to get there."

"So..will you help us reach Server?" T.K. asked the Dolphmon. "We would really appreciate it."

"Of course!" the Dolphmon chorused loudly.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Gatomon was getting to the point.

"Our friend can help you. He's much larger than us and can carry all of you in his mouth! I'm sure Whamon will be glad to help." the digimon replied.

"So you know Whamon!" Kari exclaimed excited. The group of Dolphmon nodded.

"We can go get him to come over here now. Will you be able to wait?" Dolphmon asked.

_'Yes, as long as it doesn't take too much time.'_ Ami replied for everyone.

"Great! We'll be back as soon as possible!" Dolphmon cried out and quickly submerged into the water. The other Dolphmon followed him until nothing appeared on the water's surface.

"Well that was easy." Patamon commented.

"Now we just have to wait." T.K. added.

Digital Beginnings_Digital Beginnings_**Digital** **Beginnings**Digital Beginnings_Digital_ _Beginnings_**Digital** **Beginnings**Digital Beginnings

Whamon's arrival was worth the wait. At first Kari and T.K. were unsure whether to believe Ami when she told them with her mind that Whamon was coming. She frowned at seeing their hesitant faces and looked towards their digimon partners. The two digimon nodded saying they could feel Whamon's presence approaching.

However, the doubts were left behind when a giant wave appeared in the ocean and the whale-like digimon burst forth from the water, some of it landing on them. All of them looked at Whamon in amazement. Kari and T.K. had forgotten how _tremendous_ Whamon was but they remembered his help when they were battling the Dark Masters.

"Whamon!" the two humans and digimon cried out. Ami continued staring at the digimon and didn't realize herself until Kari pointed out that her mouth was slightly open.

The magnificent digimon's voice trembled in the water and even the land seemed to shake a little. "It's been a long time Digidestined."

"Has it?" Kari and T.K. wondered.

"Time moves different in the Digital World and your world." Gatomon reminded them again.

Whamon's voice rumbled again, startling them. "Also the fact that I live in the Digital World's Net Ocean and don't notice time passing by much I'm afraid. The Dolphimon told me you needed to reach the continent of Server?" he queried.

Kari spoke gently,"If you don't mind."

The digimon's laughter trembled more than his voice. The Digidestined and the digimon almost fell on the sand. "Why would I mind? You and the other Digidestined saved the Digital World from the evil that tried to rid of it! Think of this as a 'thank you' gift."

Small smiles spread on the Digidestined's faces. Whamon then seemed to notice Ami and asked who she was. Ami touched the digimon's mind with her own, gently of course, and said what she needed to say.

"Hmm..." was all the digimon would say aloud, leaving the others confused. Ami wouldn't share what she told Whamon either.

After a while, Whamon asked them if they were ready to leave. Everyone nodded in response. T.K. and Patamon then recalled a certain memory.

T.K. asked, "Are we riding in your mouth again, Whamon?"

"The trip to Server across the Net Ocean is longer than you think. Yes, for awhile you will have to. There's no other way." Whamon chuckled.

"Something tells me I will not enjoy this." Gatomon muttered.

_'It can't be that bad'_ Ami suddenly thought.

A few minutes later, inside Whamon's mouth, no one was speaking. Well to Ami at least. Whamon meanwhile was humming an unrecognizable tune to pass the time.

_'What? Ok, I was wrong!'_ She told them telephatically.

No one replied. Ami's nose wrinkled in disgust. She didn't tell Whamon, neither would the others, but the stench that traveled inside his mouth was revolting. Even though their trip to Server had just begun, she hoped they would reach the continent soon. She didn't mind much that no one was speaking to her so she went into her own little spot to sit down on the damp floor that was Whamon's tongue. Then, she began daydreaming. She didn't daydream about fantasies and such, but rather events that had happened. At first the daydream was bright and cheerful and she smiled to herself as she remembered.

However, then her mind began opening a door that should have stayed closed. Ami clenched her fists tightly, her hands turning pale. She stared off into space and appeared to be frozen. Her body unfroze within a few seconds and began shivering. Ami began muttering words that quickly traveled to where the others were resting. Gatomon picked up the words and frowned. Ignoring Patamon's and the two humans' looks she went to where Ami was.

"Ami?" Gatomon spoke aloud.

Ami didn't reply and her hands remained clenched. The digimon then realized immediately something was wrong and called her partner's name. Kari hesitated at first but then arrived at Gatomon's side. She too like Gatomon called out Ami's name. When Ami didn't respond worry crossed her face.

"T.K! Patomon! Something's wrong with Ami!" she cried out. The other two were quickly by her side. They all started calling out her name.

After a few cries, Ami snapped to attention. _'What?' _Kari and the others explained to her what had happened. Confusion spread across Ami's face.

_'That's strange. I don't remember what just happened. I just remember sitting down.'_

The others were too confused to think about the situation any further. Gatomon suggested that they forget about it and everyone agreed although they knew it was the last thing they would do. Then everyone apologized to Ami who replied, _'That's ok.'_ She said no more and then noticed that Whamon had stopped humming and spoke only to his mind.

The digimon didn't reply, instead beginning a new tune. Ami looked to the others who had started a new conversation and then she looked at her hands. They were trembling uncontrollably

Ami thought to herself, _'That was a close one.' _


End file.
